The Return of Starscream
by Tinna Minor
Summary: This isn't by me; Starscream returns with new forces thanks to Optimus Prime to get revenge on Galvatron. Takes place in G1. Rated T for violence, language, and small bits of Slash. Remember, this is not my fic, so don't blame me...sheesh...


This is not my fanfic, it belongs to someone on Deviantart, type in the title there and you'll find it sooner or later...so don't flame me for this!!

Part 1: Awaken

Galvatron, he'd met him twice, the first time he met him was brief and painful, but he remembered it well; He was finally going to get what was rightfully his, leadership! But no, that… that parody of Megatron, that abomination vaporized him, even he had to admit Megatron was a far better leader then that silver and purple freak. The second time was equally painful, after possessing Scourge and then getting a new body from Unicron he'd gotten shot and sent tumbling damaged through space… the indignity of it all, he'd show them, he'd show them all.

Landing on the dark side of Cybertron, Starscream sat up, he run a self diagnostic on himself as he surveyed the area… this was a battle field…. But unlike others nobody had cleaned up the bodies… scrap was everywhere, ancient Autobots and deception corpses littered the ground, Starscream narrowed his optics as he walked over to one of the more intact bodies, most of the Decepticons were the Pre-seeker massed produced bots Megatron used to own but this one… this was one of the earlier Seekers, and oddly it was a female body. Picking her up and placing her to one side he couldn't help but think it odd that there were female Decepticons, female Autobots weren't surprising, most of the Autobots were created from wounded Cybertronians and thusly would have females in the ranks, but Decepticons were mostly massed produced soldiers. He chuckled as it dawned on him… Of course, Autobots were soft, they'd have a much harder time shooting a female then they would a male.

He sat down, Diagnostics were complete, he was badly damaged, his transformation circuits were shot and his energon pipes were leaking fuel, but his luck was in, this place was perfect, there must've been thousands of bodies here, and probably with enough work he might be looking at least half of them rebuild able with the parts of the other half and the rest could be used to repair his own body and maybe even create brand new troops…

Meanwhile, Autobot city Earth.

After the return of Optimus and the events on Nebulos the Autobots had relaxed somewhat, with Galvatron and Scorponok in full retreat there was a feeling of contentment and piece amongst the Autobots…

"Ultra Magnus, I've just received a transmission from Optimus on Cybertron, they've picked up strange readings from one of the wastelands on Cybertrons Dark side, unusual energy readings and activity…" Blaster Reported in.

"Unusual? How?"

"Unconfirmed sir, all that's know is several of the Ancient Autobot and Deception power signatures have come on line then disappeared"

Ultra Magnus shuddered involuntarily. He'd been reading up on what Humans called 'ghosts' and 'hauntings' "Perhaps with the recent infusion of energon Cybertron received some of those old graveyards were powered up."

"Primus," Blaster exclaimed in horror.

Charr

Galvatron paced the room angrily "This is entirely your fault!" he ranted to Lord Zarak

"My fault?" the Nebulon leader stated in his condescending voice.

"Yes! you and you're pathetic bags of flesh cost me dearly, and now my warriors are weak and useless…"

"I beg to differ, your warriors have been substantially improved with my men at their sides, "

"I don't care!!" Galvatron stormed out ranting, punching a guard sweep to the floor as he left the room.

Back on Cybertron, Starscream set to work on the bots with the least amount of work needed on them, it would save him a lot of time getting his army together if he had help, so far he had about 10 men helping him, so far they were mindless automatons doing his bidding, sorting out the bodies into groups, the least damaged in one pile, the badly damaged in another pile, the severely maimed elsewhere and the random parts in another, this body he was working on at the moment was one of the few with it's spark dormant yet intact, and oddly, it was one of the 5 female-cons he had found, a jet black Deception seeker who still used pulse cannons, even despite the fact pulse Lasers were badly out-dated Starscream found these useful, with some modifications later on he'd add his own null ray technology to the pulse beam. Admiring his work, he switched the bot on.

"Who…who are you?" the female bot asked dazed.

"I am Starscream, your new le-"

"Starscream?! But he's just a geeky Science bot in sector five.."

Starscream coughed "That was a good 6 million years ago"

The female's eyes widened as she looked around "6 Million years?! And this place wasn't cleaned up?" she sat up "Oh, My apologies, I am Nightsabre, Second in command of this army…"

"Good, then you won't mind helping me get the rest of this pile of junk on-line will you?" Starscream commanded as he looked away, suddenly un-easy at looking at Nightsabre, the female nodded and set to work with Starscream, the two of them soon had all the femme-cons on-line and with their help in no time all of the self aware bots were back and functioning.

"Optimus Prime! Optimus Prime!!" Yelled Goldbug alarmed as he and Jazz ran into the command centre of New Iacon

"What is it Goldbug?" Asked the tall red leader of the Autobots, his optics showing concern

"Scouts report sightings of a large force of Decepticons heading towards Vector Sigma, all attempts to stop them have been met with devastating results…"

"Galvatron…" Exclaimed Optimus.

"Negative Prime" replied Jazz "Starscream."

Part 2: Preparations

Optimus skidded to a stop outside the chamber to Vector Sigma and transformed, even from here he could see the army of reactivated Transformers, Decepticons and reprogrammed Autobots, Animated but soulless zombie bots and husks of robots in serious need of Vector Sigma's magical touch, he narrowed his optics as he saw the head two bots of this army chatting away carelessly, the leader nearly resembled Starscream, but he was heavily modified, his wings were no longer two stationary units upon his back, they seemed to flow like a pair of pseudo organic 'angel' wings, his Null-ray rifle was now a separate weapon latched to his hip on one side, whilst an energy sword's emitter was connected to the other. The Decepticon's armour looked smaller, more agile and seemed to fit more to his internal frame then before. Optimus took in his second in command as he glanced to the Black and gold Decepti-femme. Like Starscream she had the same wing effect and internal structure hugging armour, however on her elbows were two very sharp looking blades pointing upwards towards her shoulder.

"That's far enough Starscream" Called Optimus Prime as he drew his blaster. Starscream grinned and held his arm up to stop his troops.

"Optimus Prime…" Smirked Starscream, "I thought you'd show up here, I don't suppose I could talk you into letting us use your Matrix for a while would you?"

"Certainly Starscream"

"I didn't think so—what?!"

"Go right ahead, I know what you're up to, you want to settle your score with Galvatron… be my guest"

Starscream was at a loss, he was sure he'd have a fight on his hands, not to have the door held open for him by Optimus Prime of all Autobots, he faltered a moment before recovering and replying "Very well, but if this is some kind of trap, I assure you, my warriors will cut you down in an instant."

"Of that I have no doubt Starscream." Optimus replied. High above him Goldbug looked on in shock; using a private channel he radioed Prime

'Prime?! What are you doing?!'

Optimus pressed his receiver 'It's ok Goldbug, trust me on this, it's all going to work out fine."

Charr

Galvatron was sitting on his throne quietly fuming as Cyclonus finished his report.

"….And that concludes my analysis on the current energon reserves for this month" Cyclonus rounded up as he bowed, Galvatron slammed his fist into the arm of the chair.

"Fools! We waste more energon sitting here and doing nothing when we should be out there wiping the universe clean of the Autobots!"

"B..but Mighty Galvatron, with Scorponok badly damaged we have no means of deep space flight."

"And whilst that miserable flesh worm insists on wasting time and energy with his experiments rather then rebuilding that infernal excuse for a Decepticon warrior we slowly rot here… Cyclonus!! Tell that little insect if he doesn't get a move on then I will personally step on him like the cockroach that he is!"

"At once my liege" Cyclonus replied, inwardly smiling, at last some action, he thought to himself.

Back on earth.

"Are you sure?" Hot rod asked Ultra Magnus

"That's what Jazz told me, Optimus helped Starscream to build his army, and in return Starscream told Prime that after he was done with Galvatron he and his troops would return to Cybertron to help rebuild the place… provided of course he was allowed to remain Emperor of the Decepticon people…"

Hot Rod chuckled "Same old Starscream… think he'll keep to that plan?"

"Optimus said Starscream said himself there was nothing to gain from another war what with Cybertron back to a fully charged state"

"I dunno, it all seems… well, reasonable and sane… and those words don't seem to mesh with Starscream…"

"True Hot Rod, but bare in mind Starscream's been off-line once and nearly that way a second time I think even he'd know when it's a good idea to hang the ol' gloves up…"

"You might be right…"

The two Autobots walked along Metroplex's bridge and looked out across the earthen landscape "Who'd have thought, the war would be over at the hands of Starscream of all robots…" Ultra Magnus stated.

Part 3: Before the Thunder

On the bridge of 'Starscream's avenger'

"Lord Starscream, we are approaching the planet Charr" The Decepticon pilot announced, Starscream simply nodded and walked towards the main screen.

"Something bothering you my lord?" Nightsabre asked from her seat, Starscream looked down to the floor in thought, then to his second in command…

"I've been looking forward to this day for eons… and now it's here…" he sighed "I feel strange, different somehow…"

"Oh?"

Starscream turned around and nodded "Probably it was the time I spent incorporeal but looking at my Decepticons I feel like I'm no longer just thinking about myself anymore, when we've beaten Galvatron I'm going to obey that treaty with Prime after all…" he grinned as he saw the look on his warriors "Patience my warriors… it won't be forever, just until the Autobots get too comfortable…" he grinned and sat back down "Attacking right after we've beaten Galvatron would be foolish… The Decepticons **will** rule the universe… but unlike some leaders, I do not plan to waste warriors and energon in doing so. This is a new era for the Decepticons, and we **will** be triumphant"

Back on Charr

"Lord Galvatron, we're picking up a fleet of ships on our long range sensors…" Soundwave emitted monotonously

Galvatron stood up "WHAT!? Who dares attack the mighty Decepticon empire!!"

The main hall screen flickered on as if on cue, "Galvatron, oh please don't stand up on my account" Starscream smirked, only his face in view… "As you by no doubt realize, my warrior's and I are on their way to you, we would be honoured if you'd come out to meet us…" The red and silver seeker sneered sanctimoniously.

Galvatron started to laugh… "That fool!! How many times must I kill him before he gets it into that thick head of his?! Well no matter, Cyclonus! Mindwipe! Get your troops together, Onslaught, Motormaster, get the rest of the Decepticons prepared, today is a good day for Starscream to die…" The respective Decepticons bowed and left the main chambers to prepare for the up coming battle….

Aboard 'Starscream's Avenger' in Starscream's quarters…

Starscream looked up from his panel at the sound of his door chime "Enter." He called solemnly, the door hissed open as the black female seeker entered. "Nightsabre" he stated and looked back at the panel.

The female 'con walked over to the energon dispenser and filled two mugs, taking one to the main desk "I didn't buy that excuse on the bridge for a moment Starscream, what's wrong?"

Starscream's optics looked to the female, he grabbed her chin forcefully and lifted her face to look at his, she gasped in surprise as he narrowed her optics "He's not Megatron…"

The female looked confused, causing Starscream to chuckle as he answered her unasked question "For millennia I had second guessed Megatron, openly challenged him and was a borderline traitor, and the worst thing he ever did was banish me…I made a promise to him when I first signed up… if he ever showed a sign of weakness I would strike, he seemed to welcome this at the time, stating that should he ever showed that weakness he deserved to be usurped…" he stood up and walked to the window "In a strange way we were friends, yes I got carried away and lost sight of this after the crash on earth, I found myself making stupid mistakes in order to prove myself. Me… Starscream, once a brilliant scientist reduced to a bumbling incompetent" he looked down and gripped the railing near the window "Galvatron is NOT Megatron, Megatron would have just blasted me for my treachery after letting him drifted in space and had me humiliated and banished as if to say, 'nice try, but not quite' but no… Galvatron vaporized me… he is not Megatron… and our attack… this is serious… this is not 'good ol' Starscream's quest for glory, this is getting rid of a madman…"

Nightsabre walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Starscream stiffened and turned around, pushing her away "You're already my second in command, there is nothing to gain from seducing me… just leave…"

Nightsabre narrowed her optics "That wasn't my reason" she hissed and stormed out. Starscream watched her leave, a sad smile forming on his lips.

"Yeah, I know…" he turned back to the window; looking out to his fleet of 5 ships, each one contained a little over 100 warriors… he wondered how many would be left after this.

Part 4: To Battle Again

Starscream stood on the bridge as the planet Charr came into view, he watched silently as his Anti-mine drones took out the Planet's preliminary defense network, "Krenix, put me through to all my ships…"

"Sir?" the dark green ex-Autobot asked, Starscream sighed

"By the time you've finished asking me why; you could have done it 5 times over… next time just do it!"

"Yes sir."

"My fellow Decepticons, as you are not doubt aware we will be entering the planet's atmosphere in around 5 hours, I would like to take this opportunity to tell you that you, my warriors make me feel proud to call myself a Decepticon, the day has come my friends, when the Decepticon Empire will triumph once more!!"

Starscream grinned as he heard cheers from the speakers, it took him by surprise however when he heard one of his warriors on another ship start to sing an old Decepticon ballad from way before the wars, grinning he turned the speakers up and joined in, pretty soon all ships were engaged in singing, the feeling of camaraderie filling every square inch of the ships.

Galvatron snarled as he blasted down another incompetent Decepticon for being tardy, the ranks of Galvatron's Decepticons looked low on energon and disheveled, however, Galvatron was confident that nothing could defeat the invincible might of his Decepticon forces, especially not some fool traitor who didn't know how to stay dead.

"You call yourselves Decepticons?! You're nothing but worthless piles of scrap!! When Starscream gets here I want you to show NO MERCY!!" Galvatron ranted to his troops, Scourge and Cyclonus stood behind him to attention, eyeing up the troops coldly as their beloved leader walked by.

Marching out and onto the large plains where Starscream's ships were planning to land, the various Decepticon warriors deployed and lay in wait.

"This is madness." Swindle complained to Brawl.

"I hear you brother, if Starscream has got the army he says he has, we're in no state to fight, we'll be wiped out for sur-"

"Silence!!" Galvatron bellowed as he blasted the rock above the two Combaticon's heads.

Starscream lay back in his hot lubricant bath and relaxed; only 3 hours were left before he sent his troops to their deaths…

Nightsabre walked in without calling, catching her leader unawares, "Sorry to disturb you" she purred as she locked the door, uncoupling her armour.

"Nightsabre what are you?!" Starscream asked in surprise, his words trailed off as she joined him in the hot tub "I already told you…"

Nightsabre put her finger to his lips "and I told you, that's not my reason…"

Galvatron looked up as the ships began their descent; he grinned and transformed, "Decepticons!! Fire!!"

A barrage of laser blasts impacted on the large ships as they began landing, turrets trained on stationary weapons platforms and the larger Decepticons, raining down laser fire and ion beams on the ground Decepticon's defenses.

Starscream walked to the docking hanger with his troops as the doors slowly slid open, he looked over to Nightsabre a moment and nodded as they both transformed and flew out, followed by a squadron of 50 seekers.

Back on Cybertron Optimus Prime looked up, a feeling washed over him as he glanced at the stars…

"It has begun."

48 Pyramid jet Seekers rained down laser fire to the ground Decepticons, most of them lacking the power to fly up and intercept the jets, those who did take off were quickly blasted down, Starscream grumbled to himself, this was a joke, the Decepticons he were fighting weren't Decepticons but a sad joke, the Red and Silver jet which now looked like a smoothed, softer version of an F117 streaked along with a Black version of the same jet, the two of them flew straight for the mass of Sweeps, firing simultaneously at the fleet, the superior firepower of the four Super-Seeker's miniguns ripped through the centre of the group, emerging behind them and transforming back into their robot forms, drawing their swords and grinning to each other as they turned around.

On the ground the Predacons and Stunticons met upon Starscream's two new groups, the Armourcons and the Artillerycons. Helm, the leader of the Armourcons transformed into his large armoured car mode, racing towards Headstrong head on, the Predacon charged in return, only to slam against the armoured car, neither of them giving any ground as the car's wheels span in the dirt of the blasted planet, Gauntlet and Clusterbomb, the Armourcon and Artillerycon respectively fended off Dead-end and Drag-strip, the 20 robots were at a virtual stalemate…

"This is useless!!" Razorclaw hissed as he shot at Bazooka, "Predacons!! Unite!!" The Predacons all raced towards each other and Transformed into Predaking, blasting towards the groups of Armourcons, causing them to scatter.

The joint leaders of the two Gestalt groups looked at each other and grinned, Helm looked over to Flak and the two ran a ways back, turning around to face Predaking, the two Decepticon's merged into a slightly larger warrior, the rest followed suit, leaving five heavily armoured, and heavily armed warriors to face the Predacon giant.

"Fire!!" Boomed the leader of this new groups, his two large flak firing cannon's sending pulse after pulse of EMP flak towards the metal giant double his size, one by one the super-warriors blasted into Predaking, forcing him to stumble backwards.

Motormaster ran behind some cover with the rest of his Stunticon's "Stunticon's combine into Menasor." He commanded the 5 car Decepticon's transformed into the huge warrior Menasor, not as strong as Predaking but still enough power to tip the odds back into their favour.

Starscream and Nightsabre stood back to back, turning there optics to look at each other they grinned, the energon of their opponents too stupid to run or switch sides painted their forms, currently they were surrounded by Sweeps, Scourge stepped forwards…

"It's over Starscream; tell your wretched little army to back down before we turn you all into scrap." He jeered as he walked right up to Starscream.

"Never!! I will never back down to you or your pathetic Galvatron." Starscream spat, Scourge grinned

"So be it…"

As Scourge backed away so as not to get hit, overhead Decepticons were blasting Decepticons, firepower wise it was the newer Decepticon's that had the upper hand, Starscream's group of repaired 'cons were simply outclassed due to shear technological advancement, however, Starscream's bunch were winning due to morale, energy and shear skill, Starscream looked up, he had been right, Galvatron relied too much on raw mindless power and had neglected simple battle skills, not to mention teamwork, Starscream's Elite Seeker's charged forwards to their leader's position, the unique 5 warrior's were blasting and carving there way through the lines of Deceptions…

"Considering they've clocked more battle time since we have you'd think they'd offer up more of a challenge" Falcon muttered as he disemboweled a hapless Runamuck with his sharp talons.

The one Starscream had renamed Thundercracker after his lost brother nodded, "It's like the boss man said isn't it? Their leader wouldn't know how to run a salvation army, never mind the Decepticon armada," the blue and red warrior said as he shot at Apeface.

The newly formed Seigecons were backing off, the two Gestalts had been too much for them, the mighty firepower of Predaking and Menasor were overwhelming. Splitting back to their constituent forms of the Armourcons and Artillerycons. The ten Decepticon heavy troops transformed again, each joining with its brother to form their own unique robots, Skyboom and Blastzone.

"Very Impressive" Boomed Bruticus as he stepped up to the fray, throwing the corpses of his defeated foe from his hand casually and raised his weapon, Skyboom and Blastzone faltered as the three surrounded them, this wasn't going as they had planned. Looking up matters were made worse, Devastator had formed and was ripping through the lines of Decepticon's like tissue paper, the battle it seemed was taking a turn for there worst, the Sweeps had now managed to regroup and were knocking the Seeker fleet out of the skies, the ground troops were slowly but surely being worn down, if they were to be victorious today Starscream had to make his move, or all this would be in vain.

Part 6: Nightscream

Starscream and Nightsabre transformed and combined as Scourge and the others had been distracted by a falling Dreadwing nearby, the explosion had shook the ground enough to cause the sweeps to lose balance, the newly formed Nightscream grinned as he drew two large energy based swords from subspace, leaping up and back flipping he landed behind Scourge and span around, impaling the Sweep's leader on the glowing weapon and lifting him clear off the ground, much to the cowardly Sweeps dismay at the sight of their leader dying at the hands of this new Decepticon.

Scourge's optics grew wide as Nightscream's Minigun cannon blasted down the length of his arm into the helpless Sweep's chest just above the entry point of the sword, ripping through his chest and blasting him clean off the sword, The red and black super leader glanced around to the backing off Sweeps. He threw back his head and laughed as his larger black and silver wings unfurled and opened up to reveal several banks of cluster missiles. The swarm flew forth from Nightscream's wings and devastated the unfortunate Decepticons.

His head turned as he whispered to the corpses, "I am Nightscream, demon to enemies, messiah to my people…"

"NOTHING DEFEATS THE DEVASTATOR!!" Boomed Devastator as the four of Galavatron's Gestalt's surrounded Starscream's two, back to back the large warriors seemed to be greatly running out of options… WHAM! Skyboom was sent flying to the ground from a single punch from Menasor, Blastzone was faring no better at the hands of Predaking, the large Predacon Warrior had the other Gestalt to his knees, his fists clutching his and forcing him to the ground. Bruticus looked on silently for a moment, the 5 Combaticons inside arguing to themselves.

"This is stupid, just look at Starscream's army, Morale wise it is far superior to Galvatron's, plus the combat strategies are near enough flawless." Onslaught said as Bruticus looked around at the various firefights going on around them.

"But Galvatron is our leader" Vortex added, "What you are suggesting is treason."

"I disagree." Said Swindle, "Starscream gave us these bodies, we owe him a lot more then we ever did Galvatron."

"Swindle's right," intoned Brawl "It's not betrayal when technically we belong on Starscream's force."

"So is it agreed?" Blast off finished.

The squadron of Starscream's elite five seekers landed outside the throne room, Cyclonus and Soundwave were blocking entry to the main chamber, with them were Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak and Ratbat, Cyclonus's clone was stood partially behind Cyclonus as the 8 Decepticon's blocked the path of the elite 5.

"Move it Cyclonus." Thundercracker II warned as he levelled his arm mounted Mini-gun at his head, the irony of the situation hadn't escaped Soundwave, Thundercracker had been reformatted into Cyclonus from what he had been told, and here was a Seeker very much like the old Thundercracker, yet immensely upgraded pointing a cannon at his former namesakes head.

Cyclonus's partner transformed into his gun mode and hovered over Thundercracker "I say you move it bub, unless you want that nice shiny armour to be ruined."

Hardly taking the time to bother, Zero, the white and blue female Seeker of the elite 5 raised her hand and blasted the hapless Nebulon to a squishy red paste with her concussion cannon. "Such fragile things" She lazily purred as the five stepped forwards.

Starscream and Nightsabre now returned to their separate states walked through the central part of Galvatron's base, the main hub of fighting was outside, the place was a ghost town, the only Decepticons left inside were either deactivated for power conservation reasons or so badly damaged thanks to Galavtron's volatile sanity that they didn't care much about fighting, Starscream trembled with rage as he stopped dead and looked around.

"You see Nightsabre!? You see why I'm doing this!!" He shrieked, his former voice coming through his modified vocal processors, "Decepticons are lay around rusting or malfunctions because that incompetent hair triggered leader of theirs is a fool!! This is why I'm taking command; The Deceptions are reduced to a joke or a bunch of low-life mercenaries." He angrily spat, some of the more aware Decepticons looked up with tired expressions.

"From what I read in the databases on the way here my love, you used to be just like him, a power hungry fool." Nightsabre intoned.

Starscream paused and looked at Nightsabre incredulously, in a shocked tone he stated "I am your leader, and you 'dare' use that tone with me?" He strode over to her, Nightsabre didn't move as she looked to Starscream, as he got right up to her he grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him and kissing her. "You are right my Queen," He hissed "But do not assume so much as to speak to me in that tone again." He warned softly before letting her go and walking on. Smiling to himself he added "At least, not in front of the troops."

Skyboom and Blast-zone had their backs to the wall quite literally, there was no way they could take on the four, not when 2 of them were ultimately bigger then them on their own, Bruticus stepped forwards from the group and raised his arm, cannon gleaming against the flames of battle raging around them.

"And now, it is time." As Bruticus said that Vortex's blades spun around as he lashed out to the side, instantly dicing Menasor's own blaster, Predaking and Devastator were both taken by surprise by this unexpected turn of events, just long enough for Skyboom and Blast-zone to squeeze off enough shots to send them on the defensive, Bruticus slammed his fist into Menasor's face as he joined what were technically his brothers in their assault.

"Looks like Lord Starscream was right Blast-zone" Skyboom intoned as they stepped forwards.

"Indeed, maybe that's why he designed that modification into us…"

Bruticus looked puzzled "What are you talking about?"

Skyboom grinned, "Let's show him…"

Bruticus stopped dead suddenly as his two new comrades both linked mentally to him, uploading and rewriting his transformation codes, Devastator and the others took this time to gather their bearings, this was getting stranger and stranger. Not wasting any time Predaking opened fire on Bruticus, only to be met with a force barrier barring his shots.

Bruticus looked up; he started laughing suddenly, a laugh that would make any sane transformer seriously think about running, unfortunately, when you're dealing with 3 transformers made up of 5 separate personalities each, there is always the panic of the individual minds that stops any decisive movements.

"Bruticus… Transform" he bellowed as Starscream's three leapt up into the air, the three became 15 once more, then as each Combaticon transformed into their constituent limb or torso piece of Bruticus, an Armourcon transformed itself and combined around each Bruticus limb, the legs reattached and landed in a one kneed kneeling position, head down, Then three of the Artillerycons combined with the leader Armourcon creating what could only be described as a large helmet and shoulder pads with arm cannons, as they attached the arm limbs of Bruticus attached themselves once more, the arm cannons swung around and locked in position around each arm, a large cape of energy flickered into life behind the newly formed Decepticon warrior, the two remaining Artillerycons transformed and combined together before attaching themselves around Bruticus' waist, giving the impression of the lower half of an earth Samurai's splint mail, connected to the 'belt' were two weapons created by the combination of the two, a large sword and a 10 barreled cannon.

"Prepare yourselves…" He intoned as the supercharged Bruticus stood to full height, the glimmering cape flowing behind him "…for Bruticus Maximus."

Part 7: Breaking Skyline

Bruticus Maximus grabbed Menasor easily by the fists as the smallest Gestalt came at him, using his superior strength he bent his arms back, breaking them and killing the Stunticons that made them instantly, with a grin the larger super transformer pushed him to his knees and let go, with one quick movement as he unsheathed his sword, Motormaster was cut in half, the explosion taking out the remaining two Stunticons.

To Defeat evil, one must understand evil.

The Elite Seekers were stood over the body of Cyclonus and his clone, wisely Soundwave and his tapes had surrendered and were being held at gunpoint along with several other Decepticons by a large group of Starscream's soldiers.

Ambition and pride can blind the most promising of people.

Starscream and Nightsabre stride into the main throne room, Galvatron is there alone, his optics glimmering in the gloom of the great hall, shadows are cast by flickering flame torches to save on much needed energy, the glow of weapons and the three transformer's own light sources causing sinister shadows upon everything.

Once freed from such worldly vices, one can achieve true greatness.

The New Decepticon Army round up the wounded, fallen and surrendering Decepticon forces, executing individuals who refuse to accept defeat, amongst those we see two ex-Autobots, one looking like a purple and black Bumblebee type and another looking like he was from the same mould and Ratchet and Ironhide but in a dark green colour, they line up several Sweeps and fire, blasting them into scrap piles.

But even during the grandest of victories, Tragedy will strike…

Bruticus Maximus looked to the remaining two Gestalts, Devastator looked around by his feet, as did Predaking, they separated and put their hands above their heads. Bruticus nodded and separated into 15, who proceeded to march the defeated Decepticons over to one of the custody areas set up, the battle was over, bodies were strewn everywhere, even the rebuilt Decepticons doubted that all of them could be rebuilt, it had been odd however, Trypticon and Scorponok hadn't bothered to get involved at all.

Lord Zarak grinned at his monitor "So, it appears the have a shift in power, how… interesting." Tapping a few controls Scorponok took off, towing Trypticon behind him in a tractor beam.

"That dirty little weasel!" Exclaimed Headstrong as he looked up, his voice however betraying his admiration for the double-crossing Nebulon, most of the Decepticon's by now had taken to looking up as Zarak's forces fled the battle, minus those who'd been destroyed or captured.

Back in the Throne room Galvatron stood up. "Starscream? Is that you?"

Starscream grinned as he transformed into his new third mode, the Cyber-eagle, "Here's a hint." He opened his beak and fired a blast of energy at Galvatron's chest; sending the leader smashing into his throne and through the wall behind him, smoke billowing from his chest. Starscream transformed back and grinned, walking towards him "A little Anti-climatic but oddly… satisfying." He sneered, looking over at the fallen leader before turning around and heading back to Nightsabre "We've done what we came here to do, let's get out of here."

Nightsabre looked behind her, seeing the orange barrel rise from the rubble, everything suddenly seemed like super-slow-motion, Nightsabre yelled "Watch out!" as she pushed him out of the way, Starscream stumbled and turned in surprise as he too caught a glimpse of Galvatron transform into his cannon mode and fire, the purple streak aimed for Starscream's back, in the space of those few moments however, Nightsabre was now occupying that space, the cannon-blast ripped right the way through her, spinning her in mid-air as she fell lifeless into Starscream's arms.

"Nightsabre?" Starscream gasped in shell-shock as he held her in his arms, she smiled up to him and touched his face one last time, mouthing the words 'I love you' before her optics dimmed, Starscream lay her gently down on the ground, the whole world had melted away and crashed down upon him at the same time, then the rage took over, pure, primal Decepticon rage, he took her sword as he stood up, looking at Galvatron, drawing his own sword as well he narrowed his optics.

"Now…. You die."

Part 8: Total Rage

Galvatron transformed back into his robot mode and stepped down from the ruins of his throne, he grinned at the sight of the enraged Starscream. "Lets hope your little pleasure unit has more sense then you and stays dead, oh I'm going to enjoy this, you've been a thorn in my side for too long now." He raised his cannon and fired again, missing Starscream. The blast ignited the cloth flags and other pieces of decoration Galvatron had insisted for his palace, Starscream's optics glowed through the firelight as the graceful silhouette strolled menacingly through the flames, his face breaking into a smirk, a smirk that had very little humour behind and a lot of homicidal malice in it, the flags burned around him, the purple symbols of the Decepticon empire smoldered as he stepped forwards, Galvatron shot again, Starscream jumped up and over Galvatron, landing behind him on one knee before raising to his feet before the lord of the Decepticons could react, the two energy swords flared as Starscream thrust them over his shoulders, grinning as he heard them bite through the metal armour of Galvatron and savoured the music that was his scream of agony. With an almighty yank and a flick of his wrists he threw Galvatron over his shoulders by the swords, dislodging them as the purple abomination that was Galvatron skidded to a crashing halt, sparks flying as his form scraped across the metal floor.

"Lord Galvatron, how pathetic you have become." Hissed Starscream as he raised his arm, Galvatron stood up and fired at him, blasting off a section of wing, but it was useless, Starscream was not operation on any form of rational thought anymore. He narrowed his optics and jumped at Starscream. The red and silver warrior raised his arm and fired his null-ray at his opponent, instantly freezing him before intercepting him with an explosively vicious roundhouse as the frozen Decepticon's momentum carried him helplessly into it.

"You can't defeat me 'mighty Galvatron'." Hissed Starscream as he strode towards Galvatron, the vicious opening assault having taken it's toll on him as he struggled to get his bearings, Galvatron was obviously unused to such mercilessness… he was impressed, he transformed into his cannon mode and blasted at Starscream, the shot ripped through the Decepticon's side as he screamed out in rage and pain, but he kept advancing, Galvatron resumed his robot mode as he shot wildly at Starscream, some shots hit, some inevitably missed, nothing would halt Starscream. Stepping backwards up the steps to where his throne was he picked up the largest piece of rubble and hurled it straight for him. The rubble exploded on impact, debris and dust scattered everywhere, Starscream was nowhere to be seen as the dust cleared… nor was the fallen female.

High amongst the rafters Starscream placed Nightsabre down safely and gazed at her a moment, opening up her chest compartment he activated her transformation sequence, forcing her form to transform and join to his, Nightscream's eyes opened, he could still feel her mind, there was hope left, he grinned as he leapt down, the advanced internal repair system of the joined form was already repairing the battle damage nicely.

"What the blazes?!" Galvatron exclaimed as the combined warrior leapt down, Nightscream grinned as the wings unfurled and released a barrage of missiles upon Galvatron, forcing himself to put his arms up protectively as they exploded all around him, sparks flew across the metal floor as he was forced backwards by the concussive force of the explosion, as the smoke cleared Nightscream was nowhere to be seen.

"Is that all you've got?" Galvatron sneered, unaware that from the shadows he was being watched, stalked by a Red, Silver and Black warrior intent on his destruction. A sound… Galvatron span around and fired, Nightscream leapt out of the way and rolled out into plain view.

"So Mighty Galvatron, you do have some fight in you after all, good… this was getting dull." Nightscream flicked the two energy swords in his hands, they flickered and transformed into two whips crackling with malice.

Galvatron transformed and fired a barrage of shots at the larger Decepticon, one struck Nightscream's arm as he tried to weave and dodge his way through the assault, sending him flying backwards to the floor, Galvatron returned to robot mode and laughed evilly, walking over to Nightscream's fallen form. "Fool, did you really think Galvatron could be stopped by an upstart like you?"

Nightscream clutched his stricken arm, energon flowing through his fingers, he gave his arm mounted minigun a small test spin and grinned "You are the fool… if you believe one shot from that flashlight can stop me…." With that he raised his arm and fired, sending a blizzard of laser fire right into Galvatron's chest plating at point-blank range, the force literally lifted the Deception warrior high off the ground, his chest smoldering as the combined warrior split back into Nightsabre and Starscream, the female looking damaged but stable as she slumped down into a corner. Starscream grinned as he walked over to the still and smoldering form of Galvatron "Aww, how do you feel mighty Galvatron?" He kicked him in the gut and turned away from him.

"heh…hehehe….hahahahaHAHAAHA!!" Galvatron's voice rang out as he moved to get to his feet, cannon aimed for Starscream's back. "You shouldn't have turned your back on me Starscream… now…DIE!!" His finger curled around the trigger and fired…

"What the?" Starscream turned around in time to see the force of Galvatron's blast bearing down on him, instinctively he wrapped his wings around him, but it was to no avail, he felt the energy of the beam disrupting his circuits again, but something was different, he didn't feel like he was dying, in the split seconds as the blast ravaged his body, causing his wings to ignite he felt some how renewed. His eyes flared open as he spread his now fiery and semi-destroyed wings. "Aww, that wasn't nice Galvatron." He taunted as he pointed his null-ray cannon at the fallen leader, his wings blazing behind him, making him look like some terrible phoenix and avatar of destruction rolled into one. He fired at Galvatron, giving him the full force of his null ray, shutting the Deception leader temporarily.

Outside:

"Autobots?" Exclaimed Thundercracker as his elite guard looked up at the several orange ships landing.

"Yeah, I bet you put yourself in recharge for that mission briefing, Starscream had them come here for something, I don't know what yet…" Sky-Boom quipped as Optimus Prime's entourage disembarked.

Back inside:

"It's over Galvatron, you lost." Starscream commented "Remember all those times I told you to finish off the enemy but you just had to continue messing with them until they beat you? Oh but you were Megatron then… ahh yes… Let me show the value of finishing off your enemy." Starscream's optics darkened as he dragged the unconscious leader to the balcony over looking Char, holding Galvatron over his head he called out to the Decepticons and to the Autobots who were now there. "Decepticons! Behold your 'mighty' leader." He sneered as he tossed the fallen Decepticon to the ground, pulling off his arm cannon and resting it against his head, with a squeeze of the trigger it was over, Galvatron was no more.

A few hours later.

Starscream sat at a conference table opposite Optimus, "Here Prime, like you asked, the treaty is signed, now leave this world, should an Autobot set foot on Char he will be shot on sight…"

Optimus nodded "And any Decepticon seen in Cybertronian airspace will be shot down, no questions asked."

Starscream nodded "Agreed."

Starscream escorted Optimus back to his shuttle "Have a safe journey." He quipped as the shuttle set off for Cybertron, his lips curling up into an evil grin "Is it done?" He said, not turning around to look at Thundercracker.

"Any second now they should activate their faster then light engines…"

The sky above Char lit up like a supernova as the Autobot shuttle exploded with enough force to take out two small moons, the entire planet shook dangerously even from this distance.

"Thundercracker, contact Cybertron, tell them… tell them Scorponok shot down the shuttle as it left orbit… " Starscream laughed as he walked inside, he'd let his two enemies fight it out with one another for a while, he was in no rush, very soon the entire galaxy would belong to the Decepticons, Starscream was correct, it was his destiny to rule.


End file.
